


Lions & Lambs

by WarriorNun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks, F/M, First Team Voltron still together, Fish out of Water, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Honerva doesn't turn into Haggar, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mobs and Gangsters IN SPACE, More tags to be added in the future, Neither was Altea, Noodle Incidents, Original Character(s), Planet Daibazaal wasn't destroyed, Pop Culture, Racism, School, Slavery, Snark, Space Pirates, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but not too much, half-Galra Keith, voltron references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: It was just another normal day at the Galaxy Garrison...that is until earth gets visited by some giant worm monster and an equally giant robot landed in their front lawn.Join the Garrison Gang as they learn that not only they're not alone, but also that their universe is much bigger than they realized.





	1. When the Garrison was attacked by a Giant Worm

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Voltron: Legendary Defender in all four seasons, learning new things about various characters and looking forward to the fifth season!
> 
> So I guess it's fair to throw my hat into the ring for my own take on this! It's a little something that I got on my brain for a while! Please enjoy!

It started out as a normal day at the Galaxy Garrison.

Boring lectures, physical training, simulation testing, the works. 

There was an occasional attempt to flirt with a female student around here, but mostly hit or miss. He did get a lot of smiles and giggles from the ladies though, that was a plus. The best part were hanging out with his buddies, Hunk and Katie (prefers to be called “Pidge” for some reason but he doesn’t dwell deep into it), on their off times. And that includes sneaking out during curfew hours, risking the possible punishment of latrine cleaning duty. (Playing _Mission Impossible_ in his head makes the experience more interesting).

But nevertheless, just an average day.

…

Until they’re suddenly attacked by a giant alien monster.

It came out of nowhere and it was wrecking havoc. While it was a good idea to set the Garrison somewhere in the middle of the Arizona desert, that doesn't exclude out the possibility of this monster would wander off and terrorize some poor small town. Everything was in a blurry chaos…all personal were out in arms…everyone trying to get to the bunkers without getting trampled…but all Lance could remember that he was screaming in terror along with his fellow classmates as the red alert alarm rang in their ears. 

Or was it that he was recording the whole thing with his iPhone?

“Scream like a little girl or record to upload it on _Youtube_ , ONE OR THE OTHER!” 

“I CAN’T, PIDGE! THIS IS THE ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY!” Lance shouted as he steadies his hand so that he would get a good visual on the action as the entire platoon roll out to confront the alien monster. It was every single _Godzilla_ films and cheesy _Power Rangers_ shows come to life, and he needed to get it on camera without those shaky cam motions and in focus.

It had the giant part down, and it had an appearance of a deformed tapeworm and an earthworm with lamprey teeth, having a rather slimy appearance glistening off its ghastly pale pink skin. It let out a defining shriek that was enough to shatter glass. It was the most terrifying and ugliest thing that he had ever seen. And he was getting all of it on video.

“Uh-um, guys?” came the timid voice of Hunk spoke up, looking panicked. “Less fighting, more heading to the bunkers and wait this all out?”

“You tell THAT to him, Hunk!” Pidge snapped, clearly not in the mood. 

“IT’S THE PMS TALKING! I NEED TO GET THIS ON FILM!”

“Oh, you DO NOT just use the period card on ME, MCCLAIN! I WILL END YOU!”

“YOU’RE A GIRL! SO IT COUNTS!”

“THAT IS IT!”

“Guys!” Hunk whined as he glanced at the carnage for a moment before turning to the duo, who are currently in a tussle. Lance was trying to fend off Pidge as the smaller girl tried to strangle him. “We really, really, REALLY needed to get somewhere safe with the others!” 

“ONCE IN A LIFE TIME, HUNK!” Lance shouted, now had to endure Pidge somehow got the idea to gnaw on his arm. “ONCE IN A LIFE TIME!”

“I really wish you stop screaming!” Hunk wailed, clenching at his hair. All of this was really stressing him out, he had no idea on what to do at this point. There was going to the bunker with the other students by himself but he didn’t want to leave his friends behind. Gah, why does he have to be stuck with two choices?! Self-preservation or friends?! Why is it so hard to choose!

Thankfully, the third option came in the form of a certain man who burst through the door. The one that would possibly their savior in this dire scenario. The famous Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro to his closest friends. 

“Guys! Quit playing around!” He exclaimed, there was a sense of command and calm in his voice despite the situation that they’re in. “We all had to get into the bunkers!”

“I’m trying!” Hunk wailed before gesturing towards Lance and Pidge. “But they’re aren’t!”

Shiro took a deep breath and exhaled out before marching forward and pluck Pidge off of Lance and then grabbed Lance by the collar of his uniform jacket. 

“Lance, pocket that phone and get to the bunker with the others,” Then he turned to Pidge who was handing off of his other hand like a puppy by the scruff of her neck. “Pidge, don’t cannibalize Lance. I don’t want to explain your brother why you suddenly developed a taste for human flesh.” 

Pidge could only grumble as she crossed her arms over her slim chest but complied nonetheless. Even Lance placed away his phone, even though he was pouting all the way. Hunk seemed to be relieved that there was a reasonable authority figure amongst them. 

“Lance is the one that was screaming like a girl.” Pidge grumbled. 

Lance then whipped over to her with an offended expression. “I wasn’t screaming like a girl!”

“Are to!”

“Am not!” 

“Are to!”

“D2! And are not times infinity!” 

“ARE TO TIMES INFINITY TIMES 9000!”

“ENOUGH!” Shiro finally shouted, which promptly made Lance and Pidge clamped up instantly. He then took a mediative intake of breath before exhaling out, calming his nerves before giving both cadets a stern glare. “Now is not the time to act like children, we’re going to the bunker and gonna wait this out, and THAT’S final.”

“Kay~” Both Lance and Pig chorused. 

Hunk clasped his hands in a prayer and whispered his thanks before quickly followed Shiro to their way to the bunker after the other students and teaching staff. That is until what seemed like a giant robot landed before the creature. That was enough for Lance to wiggle out Shiro’s grip and ran back at the window, with his phone in tow. 

“ _¡Madre de DIOS!_ THAT’S A GIANT ROBOT!” Lance exclaimed, holding up his phone once more. “ _¡¡MI VIDA ES COMPLETA!!_ ”

“Say what now!?” Hunk questioned as he turned to his friend, staring at him with complete disbelief at his priorities.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Pidge gasped, maneuvering herself out of Shiro’s grip before scrambling over to Lance, climbing on top of his back. 

“GAH! WATCH IT, SPIDER MONKEY!” Lance snapped, keeping his phone steady.

Pidge ignored him as she braced herself on Lance’s head once she got onto his shoulders and let out an exaggerated gasp. 

“HOLY CRAP, THERE’S A GIANT ROBOT!” 

“I KNOW RIGHT?!”

“IT’S…” Then Pidge smiled dreamily as she gazed up at the said robot before them. “Beautiful…” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes when she said that. But she doesn’t care at the moment, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the mechanical marvel. 

Lance looked up to her with a raised eyebrow. “Pidge, it’s a robot…not a sunset.”

Pidge simply shrugged at this. “You’ve seen one sunset, you seen them all.” Then she brightened up as she leaned forward. “But can you blame me?! Look at the designs on that thing! And the tech! It’s more advanced than I thought!”

As much as Hunk really wanted to get to safety, he couldn’t help but be curious about what those two were talking about. So against his better judgement (big time!), Hunk did the impossible and actually inched his way over to the window where his friends were gawking at. With enough courage, he peeked over them and let out his own gasp of surprise. 

Pidge wasn’t kidding about the giant robot being a marvel. The Eighth Wonder of the World would be more fitting. If his over-analysis on giant mech anime that he binge watch on a regular basis prove him right, this could be THE perfect giant robot.

All while Hunk, Pidge and Lance were freaking out Shiro could only stare at the robot. He wasn't in shock, he wasn't in awe. Or maybe he was too much in awe to feel shock. Or maybe he was too much in shock to feel awe. Either way he just stare at the giant mechanical being. And what he stared at the most, for whatever reason, were its limbs. It oddly fascinated him how the robot moved because it wasn't in the way he thought robots typically moved. The movements were so...fluid and natural. Like it was a human. Only in this case it was a seventy foot tall human covered in full metallic body armor that may or may not be hostile to littler humans.

“Guys,” He spoke, finally found his voice as he placed his hands on Hunk’s and Lance’s shoulders. Shiro mentally thanked his lucky stars that Pidge came up the idea of climbing onto Lance’s shoulders since he got his hands full at the moment. “We need to get out of here now!” 

“We can’t!” Hunk exclaimed, now sounded awestruck. “This is the stuff that Guillermo del Toro dreams about!”

Hearing that made Pidge straighten up with a revelation. 

“....oh shit….” She spoke. “OH FUCKING SHIT, THE KAIJU ARE COMING!! WE NEED IIDRIS ELBA!”

“WE ALREADY HAVE A KICKASS ROBOT!” Lance shouted. “AND IT’S FIGHTING THAT UGLY PINK MOTHER…”

“LANGUAGE, LANCE!” There was a stern warning tone in Shiro’s voice. The kind that screams out “don’t disobey me-dad” voice. 

“…I’m just sayin’.” Then Lance paused as he thought back on what just happened before whipping his head around. “HEEEEEEY, you didn’t told Pidge to watch HER language! What gives!?”

Pidge gave him a smirk as she leaned on top of his head with her arms crossed. 

“Cause I’m a lady, that’s why!” She replied smugly. 

Lance could only scoff at this. “You’re no lady!”

“Why you little…!” Pidge growled as she raised her fist. 

“Guys…GUYS!” Hunk’s voice cuts in, prematurely stopping their bickering as he stared out at the window. “The robot’s doing something!”

That is when Shiro found himself joining the trio to the window, watching the battle unfold before them. His eyes widened with shock as the robot clasped its hands together (or the closest thing to hands, since it ended with what resembled to be lions’ heads) and then formed a regal looking sword that can only be described in legends. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as the robot drew its sword and sliced about the monster, its dying screech can be heard while its unnatural sickly green blood splatter the desert ground. It would seem that the blood was evaporating off of the blade of the sword before somehow disappearing as the robot stood triumphant before its prey. The sun even shone upon it as an added effect at the right angle no less!

“That was…” Shiro began before Lance suddenly cuts him off. 

“AMAZING!” He grinned widely as he held up his phone. “And I got it all on video! Think of all the views!” 

“Don’t let internet fame get into your head,” Pidge pointed out to him cautiously. “Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” 

Lance let out a hum as he thought about it. “You got a point there…” Then he looked up to her with a grin. “So what do you think I should title it?! Kick Ass Robot Fights Ugly Alien Monster?”

“Too long. Plus you get your channel terminated if you use profanity.” 

“Damn…well, it’s a work in progress! We still got some time to think about!”

As Lance started to throw off possible title suggestions, Shiro decided to drown that out for a moment and turned his attention to the robot before them, still standing majestically before what remained of the creature. There was no doubt in his mind that the Garrison officials might be rolling out at this rate. Most likely investigate and determine on who or whatever piloted that thing was friendly. 

But one thing was for sure…

“This changes everything…”


	2. Flies on the Wall and New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a while and I apologize for it, but I had to get a feel for Lotor on season 5 of Voltron: LD and it was awesome! Not to mention that it would introduce some lore of different cultures as well as tensions rising among other things. Not to mention that I had to deal with a combination of real life and writer's block. Plus I needed to make sure that everything flows smoothly.

He could be wrong but it might be Stephen Hawking that said it best. 

“We are not alone in this universe.”

Well, apparently, he’s kinda right. 

Just about yesterday, not only they are attacked by a giant alien monster that is stuff of nightmares and saved by an equally giant robot. But said giant robot was piloted not one, not two, but _FIVE_ aliens of varying species that clearly steps beyond the bounds of all sci-fi known to nerds and geeks alike. The closest thing to a true humanoid was a tanned man with interesting facial marking that can be passed off as fancy tattoos and ears that definitely screamed out _Lord of the Rings_ elf, despite the lack of archery set on his person. He could say that he seemed to be second-in-command yet had equal standing with his comrades, judging by the way he stood with them along with his regal looking armor that King Arthur would be proud of.

Next to him seemed to be a semi-aquatic blue creature that vaguely resembled a shark of some sorts with red frilly antenna on his forehead. He had some sort of pair of flippers in place of ears, that is if you consider them ears. Kinda like the Zora from _Legend of Zelda_ games but a bit more humanoid like the tanned man. He seemed rather relaxed compared to his companions who seemed to be serious. 

The third alien looked like what happens if you combine a pig and a bear together, save for the dark brown hair pulled back in tribal-esque braids, like you would see in _Treasure Planet_. Despite his massive build, Lance couldn’t help but be reminded of Hunk going by his personality so far. 

The fourth alien was obviously female from what he was seeing. She had thin horns poking out of her chestnut hair along with deer-like ears. Though despite her slight physique, he had no doubt that she would be able to hold on her own considering the way she was eyeing at the security personal who seemed to be on edge in the control room. 

The last-but not least- DEFINITELY screamed leader. He stood out the tallest amongst them, not counting the fearsome looking armor that he wore. Greyish skin and the most fearsome eyes that he had ever seen since Iverson. He even made a good eye contact to the old man who kept his good eye on him, making Lance wonder if either one of them ever blinked. Despite the fact that the Leader (he was calling him that for now) had a good couple feet taller than him. 

This was considered the first close encounter of the third kind…and Lance get to see it through Pidge’s doo-daad that she invented. Just a little tweaks and some crazy hacker skills that is so not like in the movies, and they managed to get the footage on the screen. In the comforts of their little dorm room with some snacks and headphones to spare. Say what you will, but the dorms in this place have paper thin walls. He had to wear ear plugs or noise canceling ear phones in case there were some frisky neighbors…

“This…is SO awesome!” Lance whispered with excitement as he munched on popcorn. “This is what I always dreamed about! Other than joining the fight against possible overlords that blast away monuments for funsies.”

“You think they REALLY come in peace?” Hunk asked, sounding unsure. “I don’t know about the leader guy. He looks scary…”

Pidge let out a hum as she adjusted the dials, while straining her ears on her fancy cat ear headphones that she was so fond of. Now that he thought about it, she likes green a lot judging by the neon lights…

“If they weren’t here in peace, they wouldn’t kill off that worm monster from finding some town and destroy it into smithereens.” She pointed out with her lowered voice. “Besides, those guys managed save time and effort, not to mention manpower, of the military. And most importantly, no casualties.”

“ _YET_.” Hunk reminded her. 

“Well, we have to wait and see…right now, they’re about to start, so shush!” She hissed to him while adjusting the volume. 

Their ears were greeted by the radio sound waves and garbled voices, before getting to the right frequency where the audio was clear. 

“…I want to get this out of the way…” came the gruff voice of Commander Iverson. “Now, I may not be the exact leader that you’re lookin’ for, but on behalf of the Garrison, and possibly the entire world, I thank you for taking out that…whatever that was out there.”

“Think nothing of it,” The Leader spoke up, his voice was deep, possibly baritone. Quite fitting for a man like him, definitely screams leader. “We picked up the signature trace of that creature on your planet and acted on immediately without considering a courtesy greeting to your world’s leader. For that we apologize.”

“That and you guys seemed to be living in the sticks.” The Shark Man spoke up. 

That earned him a glare from his companions when he noticed them. 

“What? It’s true!” 

“…Did that Fish Man said that our planet is ghetto?” Lance questioned. 

“Lance, they’re highly advanced aliens that were light years away from our home galaxy.” Pidge pointed out. “The entire Milky Way Galaxy was practically the ghettos to them.”

“That’s…” Hunk began to protest before deflating. “…That’s actually true…they have better tech than us…and they’re more awesome than us…” Then he paused. “Now I made myself sad.”

“Whatever, we got some stuff to be proud of too on earth!” Lance protested.

“Liiiiike people getting they panties in a wad at every single little thing and the political correctiveness becoming mainstream as freedom of speech was becoming nonexistent?”

“…Piiiiidge, do I need to educate you on the happier things in life?”

The sole girl just shrugged. “Just stating the facts, bro.” 

“Apologies for our friend here,” The Elfin Man spoke up. “It was just that we have never traveled this far into the galaxy before. The only record that any of our people that traveled here was just obscure at best. And that was only give or take a few centuries ago when it was nothing but a barren planet.”

So, aliens DID went to earth…just before it was terraformed that is. 

“We were ACTUALLY visited by aliens?!” Lance half-whispered and half-screamed. “Before there were even dinosaurs?!”

“I guess they didn’t stick long enough to know how humanity evolved.” Pidge commented. 

“Well, you wouldn’t worry about that this planet being barren no longer,” Commander Iverson smirked. Lance cringed inwardly to himself. Ugh, is he trying to make a joke? Jokes and Iverson don’t mix. They NEVER mix well. “We got plenty for you all to study for research sake. Cultures being one of them at their most diverse.”

“Criiiiiinge…” Pidge gritted out. 

At least someone shared his thoughts. 

“I don’t think the aliens really find that joke funny, you guys.” Hunk pointed out. 

Lance was about to say something else until he noticed that one of them was about to speak up again, making do a shushing gesture for Hunk to be quiet. 

“I wonder if your cuisine is any good?” The Pig-Bear man spoke up, breaking whatever tension that was building up in the room. 

That earned some laughs, both from Iverson’s side and the aliens. 

“Only you, Gyrgan, can think of food whenever we come across a new planet.” The Deer Woman jested as she playfully nudged him with her elbow. 

The Pig-Bear Man -now known as Gyrgan- just laughed jovially as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Ah, you know me, Trigel!” He replied, smiling. “I’ve always up for a good dish to try! Besides, it’s not every day you get to visit a new world that just developed such as this one!”

“That is true…” The Elfin Man spoke up, looking thoughtful. “Like Commander have said, there are some to be explored and researched.” Then he smiled brightly. “I mean, just think about it, the flora and fauna, the people…everything!”

The Leader chuckled as he turned to the Elfin Man with a smile. “Careful, Alfor, your Alchemist side is showing.” 

The excitement was evident in the tone of the Elfin Man now known as Alfor - definitely sounds like out of a fantasy novel. But Lance couldn’t help but be flattered when he heard about his eagerness to learn about their culture. 

“Man, if only that tight ass of the commander would let one of us to be the tour guides.” He commented. 

“That is if we got permission and the funds to actually have them see the world.” Hunk pointed out.

There was a moment of silence hanging over them as the single fact sink into their heads. 

“Great…now my dreams are shattered the moment they are formed.” He pouted. 

“Sorry…” Hunk apologized, hunkered down a bit in regret. 

“So what do you think, Zarkon?” The Shark Man spoke up, grinning. “You up for expanding our hand to this planet?” 

Trigel looked over to him with a raised brow. “What are you planning, Blaytz?” There was a sense of suspicion in the tone of her voice, her eyes bearing into the marine humanoid. Blaytz let out an exaggerated gasp as he looked back at Trigel. 

“Trigel, are you doubting _ME_? It’s like Alfor and Gyrgan said!” He protested. “There might be oodles of food, culture, the beautiful view…”

“Blaytz,” It was now the Leader this time around. And from what Lance was hearing, he sounded deadpan. “You just wanted to admire the locals. Do you?” 

Blaytz just stared at him for a moment before grinning as he playfully held his hands up. “Alright! Ya got me! What can I say? I’m an admirer of local beauties!”

“You’re _MARRIED_.” 

“I look. But I never touch. That is a vow to myself when I married my Marmora.”

“…You’re incorrigible, Blaytz.”

“That’s what Marmora said~!”

Pidge listened in before turning to Lance with a smirk.

“He’s worse than you are!” She teased. 

Lance let out a sarcastic laugh as she typed a few things on the keyboard to power it down, signaling for them to remove their headgears. As much as he wanted to listen in more, he didn’t want to risk on going into the REALLY confidential stuff that the Garrison had in store. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to be MIB out of existence. And he was pretty sure that Hunk and Pidge felt the same thing. 

“Well, all in all, that was enlightening, wasn’t it?” He commented, smiling. “I mean…wow! Aliens! Right here in our backyard!”

“I’m still processing the fact…” Hunk admitted. “But still, it was awesome!”

“I am pleased that we meet your standards.”

Everyone blinked as they take in the fact that there was a fourth person present in their dorm room, before looking back to find a sight that rendered them speechless. 

Standing before them was a lavender-skinned man-probably around Lance’s and Hunk’s age or a year older- that seemed to be rather tall in some perspective, staring at them with strange eyes of blue upon yellow sclera. He bears the elf-like ears such as Alfor and possessed long flowing white mane of hair that any shampoo commercial models could kill for. His manner of dress was otherworldly and strange, almost militaristic with some what seemed to be light armor. But all in all, there was some sort of similarity between him and the Leader, known as Zarkon from what they learned.

Lance had to clamp Hunk’s mouth shut even though he was already was about to scream in shock. He was lucky enough to keep his own mouth closed, though he was seething with jealously at the fact that an alien man like him would possess a headful of beautiful hair! Why do aliens had to had the best stuff!? 

“Who the freak are you!? And how did you get in here?!” Pidge was the first to speak out, audibly voicing the questions that they’re all thinking. That and keeping their voices down. 

The Mysterious Man before them simply smirked as he leaned against their dorm room door, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, if I understand your planet's laws correctly, the less you know the better it will be to keep you from being labeled as accomplices after the fact.”

There was a beat after that response. 

“…Shit, he’s right.” Pidge grumbled. She then leaned over and held her doodad possessively. “Can’t let the Feds get my babies.”

“You need a boyfriend.” Lance remarked.

“You need to SHUT UP.”

“Guys?” Hunk spoke up. “Strange alien man in our room? Remember?”

Lance and Pidge both blinked before looking up to the Alien Man, who just nonchalantly waved at them. Not at all minding the dilemma that they’re having before them. It was surprising on how they quickly for get that mere factor when not too long ago they’re listening on a private conversation between the commander and hopefully benevolent alien visitors. 

“So, introductions…” the Alien Man spoke up as he stood before them. “I am Lotor of Daibazaal. I am honored to meet your acquaintance.” He then finished off with a fist to his chest and bowed. It could be some sort of salute greeting back on what sounded like his home planet. 

At this point, Hunk was practically ecstatic about this. Lance wasn’t surprised that he was practically the first to speak up, probably because that 1) there is an alien in front of them and 2) Excitement override fear with a side of awkwardness. 

“Uh, hi!” He greeted, even included a wave. “I’m Hunk Garett…of Earth.” 

Then he turned to Lance and Pidge. “And these are my friends, Lance McClain and Katie Holt. We call her Pidge. Also of Earth!” 

Lance smiled as he gave him a salute of his own. “Sup!” 

Pidge just readjusted her glasses as she gave him an approved nod. “Nice to meet you.” Then she paused as she thought about it. “I had to ask, is your superior the leader of the aliens that are speaking with our commander by any chance? Both of your armor are quite similar.”

It could be Lance’s imagination, but he could have sworn that Lotor’s (really unnatural but in a cool way) pupils have dilated for a second. 

“In a way, yes.” Lotor responded, rather vaguely in his opinion. “But I can assure you that King Zarkon is an honorable man and a just ruler. I also wanted to add in that Voltron came in peace. They -along with a small armada from Daibazaal- were on pursuit of a creature that somehow escaped from its confines while on route of its relocation back to its home planet. However that creature died…but not from natural causes. The creature that you all saw was a parasite that feed off of its host from the inside before eating its way out and we followed it to Earth.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Pidge spoke up. “Not only that there are _ACTUAL_ creatures that were extra-terrestrial and you guys are actually like space police rangers or something!?” 

“That alien thing was a parasite that ate out of another alien…?” Hunk asked, looking green. 

Lotor gave Hunk a sympathetic look before answering Pidge’s question. “In some way yes, while they do work on their own on certain quadrants either near or beyond their home planets. But most of the time they would team up in order to take down a foe that is too large for one lion.”

That is when Lance let out an overdramatic gasp. “That giant robot is made out of FIVE LIONS!?”

Lotor nodded, now smiling proudly. “That robot right there is Voltron, the Defender of the Universe. Created by Zarkon’s right hand man and best friend, King Alfor of Altea. And the brilliant man of alchemy and science from what I’ve heard and seen.”

That mention of science peeked Pidge’s interest. “Interesting…I don’t know about alchemy but royals really do some science.”

“Did I also mention that my mother is considered a prodigy in the same field as him?” Lotor added. 

Light flashed within the lens of Pidge’s glasses. “You finally peaked my interest to the brim, please continue.”

Lotor chuckled at this, looking rather flattered. 

“I’m glad that it did,” He replied, sounding genuinely grateful. “But as much as I like to continue this, I must take my leave. I don’t know how long my associates will keep my absence secret from my superiors.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow as he smirked. “You actually snuck out?” 

Lotor just returned the smirk that is filled with a combination of jest and an air of mystery. 

“Not the first time I’ve done it.” It was a rather vague answer but something told Lance that he had done it numerous of times. Something that he can actually feel awe and respect for the purple alien for. He, himself, had done it a few times in the past and have yet to get caught by someone! 

Just as he was about to turn around and head out of the door (last time Lance checked, he made sure to lock it), Lance stood up from his spot. 

“Hold on, there’s something that I need to know.” He spoke with absolute determination. 

Lotor blinked as he turned to him curiously. “I suppose a few minutes won’t hurt…” He said. “Speak your mind.”

Both Pidge and Hunk looked up to him as well. Just what was it that it shouldn’t wait until their eventual second meeting?

Silence hung in the air as Lance stared at him straight in the eye, before finally asking the one question…

“…Do you have two dads by any chance? You have the looks kinda like that elf dude Alfor.” 

Lotor stared at him blankly for a moment before quietly headed out of the door and softly closed it behind him. 

“…Really, Lance? REALLY?!”

“What!? I was curious!”


End file.
